Various fastening devices are known for fastening a lead such as, for instance, a hydraulic lead or an electric lead in the form of a cable or cable line on a support, particularly on the body of a vehicle. A lead may be mounted for example on a track, the track being clipped to an edge of the vehicle body by an adjoining clip section. Cable fastenings in two parts are also known, which consist of a track and a base part. The base parts engage into holes which are provided in the vehicle body, in order to fasten the tracks with the cable on the vehicle body. However, the two-part fastening devices generally have the disadvantage that they first have to be assembled.
It is an object of the invention to provide a fastening device for a lead which is easy to handle, favourably priced and facilitates mounting on a support.